fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
For it is Destiny - Chapter 1
For it is Destiny 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 As The Loyal took his first steps out of the flash of light and onto the roof of the Tower of Sins, a massive storm of black clouds and white, crackling lightning bolts formed overhead. Pure evil has been born, and the skies of the Fantendoverse reflected the event. "That's it...walk forward, loyal warrior of my every bidding! Sworn to my beck and call!" The Enemy said as The Loyal moved towards him. With an outstretching of his darkside hand, the Loyal met The Enemy's own hand in a greeting handshake that sealed the bond of darkness between them. "Now...go to Fantendo Castle...there, you will find the blue Beorn that so holds good to this land. Take his life in the most violent of ways, to forever cast our power into the world!" The Enemy commanded The Loyal. Without a word, The Loyal leaped off the tower and landed in the surrounding wasteland, not feeling even a bit of pain. '- - -' The sky grew very dark, suddenly. I quickly warned the others in the castle to evacuate back to their worlds, and just in time. The castle shook and structural columns started to crumble and fall, bringing entire sections down with them. Over time, the storm kept getting worse and worse. And then- They came. Hideous figures made of twisting shadow appeared, rising from the floor. I tried to run, and got to the doors of the castle. I didn't know what became of those unfortunate enough to have not made it out, but I didn't really care at that point. All the white of the marble was covered in darkness, emulating the condition of the sky. As I stepped outside of the fallen palace, I was immediately halted in my escape by a new figure I had not yet seen before. Half human, half shadow. Wearing a cape of dark green...his eyes looked into mine, and his dark side started to move like fire, the streams of shadow looking as though they were burning. It spoke... "So, you are the Beorn I was asked to kill most violently...Unten!" I stepped back. How did it know my name? Unprepared for a fight, I just ran as fast as I could from the approaching assassin, no doubt working for The Enemy. After the death of The Fan me and all the Fantendoverse residents have noticed a rise in the evil forces. It would be only logical to assume that this being was aligned with that rise of darkness. As I ran, farther and farther away from the being, who was just standing still where I left him, an earthquake shook the land and caused me to fall over. Within seconds, the being was right behind me. I feared for my life. If I were to die, there'd be no Representative of Good on the lands anymore... Evil would take over, and eventually, even the White Goddess, ultimate being of holiness, would perish... Fantendo would be destroyed. 2 Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction